


i adore you

by dreamland16



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tottenham Hotspur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland16/pseuds/dreamland16
Summary: eric's just a big softie really
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Kudos: 21





	i adore you

dele’s thinking about wrapping up his stream when he glances down at the clock and sees it’s 10:30. He looks over at eric, who is asleep on dele’s bed, and he mentally curses.

He hurries a goodbye to the viewers and gives them the usual spiel before logging off and moving towards the bed.  
He leans over eric and softly says,

“eric,”

and then when that doesn’t work he tries,

“babe, wake up” and nudges him slightly.

“hmmm” eric hums, waking slowly.

“i’m sorry to wake you”

“what time is it?” eric says, rubbing at his eyes.

“half 10” dele says, wincing slightly.

“what? you were supposed to be done hours ago! i must’ve fallen asleep...”

“i know, i’m sorry! i got distracted with a mission. i didn’t realise it was gonna take that long and before i knew it i looked at the time and-“

“shh,” eric says, reaching up and placing a finger on dele’s lips. “don’t be sorry” he continues.

“i just feel bad, i know you came over to hang out and maybe i shouldn’t of done the stream..”

“you’re so cute” eric grins up at him, moving his finger away and placing his hand on dele’s chest.

“huh?”

eric readjusts so his arms are under his head and he’s beaming up at dele, then he says,

“i remember when i fell asleep now, i was watching you stream and you were so cute. you really light up when you’re doing it you know? it’s so adorable”

dele eyes him for a minute and then smiles and says, “did you nip off and get drunk while i wasn’t looking?” he laughs.

“don’t need to be drunk to tell you how cute you are” eric says, matter-of-factly.

“well i don’t know about that, you never tell me...”

“you’re right, i should do that more. You are so cute and i-i adore you.” eric says, exhaling.

“you adore me? wow that’s-“

“alright don’t take the piss” eric groans, stretching out slightly.

“no, eric, i’m not, that’s just very sweet and i, well i forgot how soppy you get when you’re tired”

“you are taking the piss..”

“i’m not, here” dele says as he moves eric over slightly and then climbs onto the bed next to him.

eric watches him and then when dele’s comfortable he adjusts himself until his head is resting on dele’s chest.

“see, now we’re cute together”

“yeah, i suppose we are”

“mmm,” dele hums. “go back to sleep.”

the next morning they’re still wrapped up in each other when eric wakes. he looks up at dele and smiles before reaching up to put a hand on his cheek.

dele comes round and looks down at eric.

“morning,” he smiles.

“good morning”

they’ve only been awake a couple of minutes when dele starts laughing.

“what?” eric says, almost huffs, he hates feeling like he’s missed the joke and dele knows that.

“it’s just, you- what you said last night”

“what do you mean? what did i say last night?” eric asks, racking his brain for what he could’ve possibly said that was so funny all this time later.

“well, i suppose it wasn’t really funny. but it was sweet.”

eric sits up and folds his arms.

“dele, what did i say?”

“you said you adore me”

“oh, that” eric says, breathing a sigh of relief. “what’s the big deal about that? i guess i do...”

“so you think i’m adorable” dele grins.

eric rolls his eyes. “well-”

“you basically said that” dele says, sitting up.

“in a round-about way”

“you think i’m charming”

“hang on-“

“and delightful-“

“now you’re getting carried away”

“and you love me” dele says, leaning forward to kiss eric.

“well, yeah, but don’t make me change my mind” eric says, pulling away slightly.

“never gonna happen babe, you’re done for”

“yeah, i suppose i am”

could be worse, eric thinks as he pushes dele backwards so they’re laying down again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
